


all hail jughead (king of mario kart)

by cathect



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Established Relationship, I REPEAT JUGHEAD JONES IS NOT FULLY ASEXUAL IN THIS FIC, M/M, another demisexual jughead fic!, blowjobs are mentioned?, jug and arch are in their twenties, just a random lil ficlet, panromantic/demisexual jughead, under 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: “Let’s play Mario Kart.” Jughead says. “Winner gets a blowjob.”-it's exactly what it sounds, except there is no actual smut (sorry). just a little ficlet inspired by my own text message, "a concept - jarchie playing video games and betting blowjobs."





	

**Author's Note:**

> just like last time, jughead jones is panromantic and demisexual in this. 
> 
> in this ficlet, he is in an established romantic/(slightly) sexual relationship with archie andrews and they are in their twenties. i apologize for the ridiculous amount of notes i write, reminding you guys of these things, i just don't want there to be any chance someone could misinterpret what they're going to be reading.
> 
> also, i apologize for the excessive amount of descriptive "names" for the boys. i was trying not to use their names/simple pronouns too much to avoid repetition, you know?

-

 

“Let’s play Mario Kart.” Jughead says. “Winner gets a blowjob.”

Every time Jughead suggests it, Archie has to remind himself to breathe. It isn’t very often that he does. It definitely isn’t as often as Archie would like, but he’ll take what he can get from his demisexual boyfriend, and he’ll appreciate every goddamn second of it.

He can still remember the pure fucking _joy_ he’d felt the first time Jughead let Archie use his mouth on him, the excitement when Jughead surprised himself by actually enjoying it.

Archie would do it every damn day if he could.

But Jughead isn’t like Archie, doesn’t always share his sexual desires, and Archie is completely fine with that. In the years they’ve been together, it’s never been an issue, could never be an issue. Archie would do anything Jughead asked of him. If they never touched each other again, Archie would be content to stare at his boyfriend over the top of his laptop for the rest of his fucking life.

Kind of like he’s doing right now, earning that eyebrows-raised, expectant face that only Jughead Jones can pull off as he waits for an answer to his proposal.

“Yes.” Archie says when he finds his voice. “Obviously, yes.”

Jughead smiles and shuts his laptop and Archie has dropped his guitar as fast as can be done safely for the instrument. The song he was working on can fucking wait. Nothing matters more to him than following Jughead, practically stepping on his heels in his proximity, down the hall to their room.

“GameCube or Wii?” Archie asks, moving the layers of blankets on their bed, trying to find the television remote that’s undoubtedly been swallowed in them.

“Too easy.” Jughead holds up a familiar grey cartridge and Archie lets his head fall back in exasperation. “We’re going old school, Andrews. Nintendo 64.” He offers up a smirk before he’s pulling their Xbox’s cables from the TV and replacing them with the N64’s. Before Jughead can even ask, Archie is down on the ground, pulling the plastic box of assorted controllers out from under the bed and digging through it for the right ones.

Once everything is set up, they take their usual gaming positions with Archie sitting against the end of the bed and Jughead with his legs laid across the redhead’s lap. Jughead has to turn at an interesting angle in order to see the screen properly, but he’s expressed multiple times that he likes having the small contact with Archie.

“I can’t hold your hand while we’re playing,” he explained once, “so I do this instead.”

It had been a surprisingly affectionate statement from Jughead, and Archie knew he couldn’t say anything about it or his boyfriend would turn it into a joke like he does everything else.

Instead, he’d chosen to enjoy the _hell_ out of it in his own mind.

“I want to be Yoshi.” Jughead is looking at Archie as the character options sit expectantly on the screen. Jug’s green square is already on the green dinosaur, like he wasn’t really waiting for Archie’s permission, but wanted to give off the impression that he was. Archie rolls his eyes even though he doesn’t mean it.

“You’re always Yoshi.”

“I know I am.” Archie’s looking at Jughead’s face, but he hears the noise that means he’s made his character selection and he throws the dark-haired boy a glare to end all glares. “So why change it up now?”

Archie has to physically stop himself from kissing that dumb look off his dumb boyfriend’s dumb fucking face.

Once Archie has settled for playing as Luigi, - the decision following a sigh and Jughead saying _at least he’s green!_ \- they spend another three minutes arguing over which map to play. Archie wants something easy, something that a “best two out of three” could be applied to, but Jughead is pushing for Rainbow fucking Road.

Archie can’t say he was surprised when he found out that it’s Jughead’s favorite map. It’s hard to navigate and most people avoid it. There’s never been any question why Jughead feels drawn to it.

It only takes another minute or so for Jughead to convince him. Truth be told, Archie was always going to give in, but he knows that Jug loves it when he thinks he’s been the one to convince his boyfriend to do something. Archie thinks he might get off on it.

They fall into silence as they play, both keeping their concentration locked tight on the screen. The graphics are shitty, like they always are, and they give Archie a headache, but it doesn’t phase him. He's more distracted by having to resist the sudden urge to elbow his boyfriend in the ribs to give him an advantage.

Then he makes the mistake of glancing over at Jughead, and notices the way he’s biting his lip in concentration, eyebrows scrunched and focused as hell. And, by the time Archie looks back at the screen, Luigi is falling off Rainbow Road and into the endless void of space. But he doesn’t really care.

Because suddenly Archie just really wants Jughead to win.

And it’s not like it takes much after that “epic fail,” as Jughead has dubbed it. In the ten seconds it takes for Luigi to be picked up by Lakitu and placed back on the road, Jughead is half a lap ahead, and there’s no way Archie will be able to catch up. At least, not now that he’s letting Jughead demolish him on purpose.

Sure enough, about a minute later, there’s that all too familiar sound of Yoshi crossing the finish line in first place, but it isn’t followed by Jughead’s usual inhuman screech of victory. Archie looks over, only to meet Jughead’s narrowed eyes.

“Did you really just let me win on purpose?” Archie should just own up to it, but he opens his mouth to argue anyway.

“No, I just-”

“Jesus, Andrews.” Jughead does that sarcastic head-tilt that he’s perfected and crosses his arms over his chest. “When are you going to realize that you can’t lie to me? Your stupid eyes give you away every time.” Archie pushes out his lower lip in a pout.

“My eyes aren’t stupid.” Not exactly a confession, but he knows Jug will take it as one. The dark-haired boy reaches over and gives Archie an affectionate brush of his fingers against the hair on the side of his head.

“No, they’re not.” He agrees. “But we’re still starting over. If I’m going to win, it’s going to be fair and square.” Archie feels his left eye twitch a little of its own accord as he settles back in his Preferred Gaming Position, muttering something along the lines of _why is it so goddamn hard for me to blow my boyfriend nowadays?_.

During the second race, it’s right before the last lap that Archie watches his character fall off the damn road again. But it's Jughead’s fault this time, - Yoshi’s red shell caught Archie completely off-guard - and he offers to throw his own beloved dinosaur off the side to “even the playing field.”

“Fair and square, right Juggie?” He raises a ginger eyebrow as Jughead shrugs and races forward, capturing victory once again.

Jughead is obviously satisfied with his triumph this time, because it’s all of ten seconds before he’s right up in Archie’s face, whisper-yelling, _“Jughead! Jughead! Jughead Jughead!”_

“Get on the bed, Jones.” Archie tasks himself with the unplugging and the putting away of the N64. When everything is cleaned up and the TV is off, he finds his boyfriend on the bed… not even giving him a second glance.

No, Jughead is sitting in the center of the mattress, legs tucked underneath his body, laptop open in front of him. Archie suppresses an eye roll as he walks over and pushes the lid closed, slow enough to give Jughead time to get his fingers out of the way.

“What?” It’s like his earlier idea of a prize has completely slipped his mind. Truthfully, it wouldn’t be the first time, considering it’s hardly ever on his mind.

“You won, remember?” Archie says, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Jughead’s body and leaning his weight on them. “And now I get to give you your trophy.”

“Oh, you _get_ to?” Jughead asks like he doesn’t know this is Archie’s favorite fucking thing.

“Mm.” Archie kisses him, soft at first, feeling the corners of his boyfriend’s mouth tip up. Jughead likes kissing. He always has.

Archie has two mental file cabinets; ones that he always seems to be updating and rearranging.

 _Things That Jughead Likes_ and _Things That Jughead Does Not Like_.

These are the only two subjects that interest Archie these days. He could probably write a hundred-page thesis paper on the difference by now.

Neck kisses. Jughead likes those too, and Archie thoroughly enjoys administering them on his perfect pale skin. He takes special care to leave marks right next to the mole at the top of his collarbone.

Despite the number of times they've been in this exact position before, - a number that, to Archie’s intense delight, has been climbing even higher in their twenties - Jughead is still blushing as Archie works to undress him. It's like he's embarrassed to be under his gaze, like he doesn't understand that Archie _adores_ every single part of him.

Since day one, Archie has always tried to keep the sexual aspects of their relationship very casual. One of Jughead’s most prominent personality traits is his ability to see through everyone’s bullshit, so everything has to feel totally natural, or else it doesn’t work.  
  
And nothing has ever felt more natural to Archie than getting down on his knees for Jughead Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading and feedback is greatly appreciated so long as it's not rude. <3


End file.
